magifandomcom-20200222-history
Toto
|kanji = トト |romaji = Toto |gender = Female |age = 20, 21, 24 (currently) |height = 183 cm (6'0") |weight = 75 kg (165 lbs) |family = Father Mother Brother Olba (husband) Two unnamed sons |allies = Shambal Ramal Alibaba Saluja Yambala Gladiators Olba Morgiana |djinn = Amon |occupation = Household Member Gladiator |affiliation = Yambala Gladiators |manga = Night 139 |anime = Episode 34 |japanese = |image gallery = yes|english = }} Toto (トト, Toto) is a member of the Yambala Gladiators who resides in the Reim Empire's Colosseum. She later activated her Household Vessel of the Djinn Amon for the first time, while fending off sea pirates, and now supports Alibaba Saluja as his Household Member.Night 202, Pages 13-15 Three years later, she marries Olba and has 2 sons. Night 300 Appearance Toto is a very tall young woman. She has black eyes, thin eyebrows, and long black hair, some of which she keeps tied in a bow on the left side, and one lock with a ring attached to the end. She also wears a thin headband. She wears an armored breast plate, a loose tunic and skirt, metal shin guards, and sandals. Toto normally has a serious expression. Personality Toto is shown as stoic and serious, but is actually a very caring person. However, she is quick to call someone "weak", as she did with Alibaba Saluja. History Nothing is currently known about Toto's past. Plot World Exploration Arc Toto refuses to let Alibaba into the Colosseum, when he first arrives. When Alibaba asks what can he do, she tells him to fight her and if he win, he can join the training ground. She then easily beats him (due to Alibaba being severely weakened by hunger) and sends him flying.Night 139, Pages 3-6 She later takes her master, Shambal Ramal, to the casino to meet Alibaba. He then tries to stop him from gambling after he becomes broke. She then points out Alibaba to him. She then has a rematch in the casino with Alibaba, after Shambal suggest it. She attacks him but this time, Alibaba has eaten and regained his strength and she's easily outmatched by him. Her master tells her to use her ability, which she uses her magoi to reinforce her weapon, the Magoi Manipulation.Night 139, Pages 13-19 She begins to over power him, blocking Alibaba's attack with her shield. She uses this chance to attack him, but he parries her sword. Shambal then stops the match. She asks him why, which is the revealed that Alibaba has cut the straps to her breast plate and she screams when the plate falls off, embarrassing her. She leaves with her master and Alibaba.Night 140, Pages 1-9 When they get back to the training ground, she goes to get the needles for her master. She then yells at Alibaba, when he screams during the acupuncture. She tries to give him a large needle, but Shambal tells her that its to big. After this, she goes to watch Alibaba's first gladiator match.Night 140, Pages 10-18 During the match, she tells her master that he will die, when his opponent get the edge over him. She starts to panic when Alibaba starts to lose conscious. When Alibaba gets his arm broken, she says that he is done for. She is surprised when Alibaba makes his opponent Garda smash into a statue. When Garda goes for the kill, she screams out his name, but is confused when he is okay. She is then glad when Alibaba is able to turn things around.Night 141-142 Days later, she walks into Alibaba's room and notices that Garda in their, which Alibaba tells he bought it with the price money he received from battling it, because that is what a certain somebody would have done (referring to Aladdin). She then notices that Garda has admiration in his eyes towards him and that Alibaba semblant has changed, blushing a little. She helps Alibaba after he takes a puff from a cigar and starts coughing. She then stands to the side when Shambal comes into the room.Night 143, Pages 9-15 Second Balbadd Arc As Aladdin and friends return to Sindria, Toto makes a reappearance escorting Shambal and greets Alibaba. She says she was tired of waiting for him and the two start happily chatting. Later that evening during the party as Alibaba is questioned about his activities in Reim, Toto reappears blushing before Alibaba nervously signals her away. As she turns to leave, Alibaba timidly confirms to his friends that he found a girlfriend in Reim.Night 199, Pages 10-18 The next day it is revealed that Toto was not actually blushing at Alibaba, but was simply drunk and wondering why there were three Alibabas. During breakfast, she reveals to everyone that she is not Alibaba's lover but rather it is Garda, the gladiator beast.Night 200, Pages 12, 15-16 During one of Alibaba's training sessions, she is sitting beside Morgiana and laughing, stating that his Ki was lacking and that he could only manipulate his Magoi around the hilt of the sword. She adds that hers was better since she could stretch her Ki to her whole sword. She then turns to Morgiana, asking her why she doesn't speak and if her stomach hurts. When Morgiana tells Toto that she doesn't know how to talk with people she's just met, Toto tells her to not say such things and just talk to her. She explains that since there weren't any women at the Remano training grounds, she really likes Morgiana.Night 201, Pages 4-8 Toto surprises Morgiana by asking her if she's fifteen year old Fanalis, or if she's sixteen already, and that her favorite food is fish, startling the Fanalis. Toto reveals that Alibaba told her about Morgiana in Reim. She said he had a friend named Morgiana and he described her as: "has a really quick temper and that is a little scary... but, he also said that you are unexpectedly cute!" As Morgiana yells out Alibaba's name in shock, Toto laughs at Sharrkan who is torturing his student.Night 201, Page 8 The next morning Toto surprises Alibaba as she appears on the ship beside Olba and the other pirates, declaring that she was coming with Alibaba. She looks back to the docks and yells that they "Leave Alibaba to us", and the group sails off to Balbadd.Night 201, Page 18 Alma Torran Arc Toto seen with Alibaba and company while watching Aladdin's story. Abilities Qi Gong Sword.png|Toto Manipulating her Magoi Ali vs Toto.png|Toto Vs Alibaba Toto Magoi Manipulation5.png Toto Magoi Manipulation4.png Alibaba vs Toto.png Toto Magoi Manipulation2.png Toto Magoi Manipulation1.png Toto Magoi Manipulation.png Toto Sword Skills.png As a member of the Yambala Gladiators, she has the ability to manipulate her Magoi and has good swordsmanship skills. Physical Abilities She has shown impressive skills as a swordsman and reinforcing her sword with her Magoi however her level is not at Alibaba's level as she lost to him while she was using Magoi Manipulation and him not even using Djinn Weapon equip. Magoi Manipulation Toto has the ability to use the Magoi within her body to reinforce her weapons thus making it strong enough to pierce something even strong physical attacks couldn't damage. She is also able to use it for medical purposes. *'Qi Gong Sword': Toto uses her Magoi Manipulation to strengthen the power of her strikes and slashes. Household Vessel Toto uses the powers of Alibaba Saluja's Djinn, Amon. Amon lends his power to her Household Vessel, Amol Ahmor-Ghameq. *'Amol Ahmor-Ghameq' (Deep Crimson Clawed Wings): Toto has a Household Vessel from Alibaba's Djinn, Amon. It appears as the sword that she always carries around on her back. Battles/Events Relationships Shambal Ramal Shambal is her master and the head of the Yambala Gladiators. She seems to respect him and take care of him, shown when he wanted to keep gambling even after loosing everything. Alibaba Saluja She first thought that he was weak and definitely not gladiator material. After a rematch with him in the casino, she starts hating him for embarrassing her, but still shows concern when he was battling in the arena. After his victory against Garda and him revealing his new found resolution to her and Shambal, she seems to truly respect Alibaba. However, she will not hesitate to tease him, or lightly chide on his Magoi Manipulation abilities. Morgiana She stated that she likes Morgiana, since there weren't any women on the Remano training grounds and has revealed that Alibaba think of her as "scary,but unexpectedly cute". The two seem to becoming good friends. Olba She and Olba became a couple en route to Balbadd, Toto being attracted to Olba's loyalty toward Alibaba and the fact he smells like a "boss monkey". They are seen acting all lovey dovey with each other, which annoys Alibaba to no end. Three years later, they got married and now have two new-born sons. Trivia *Toto's preferred man is the "boss monkey" type: someone wild, called "Bro", with blood type B and who will look after you, e.g. Cassim.Volume 15 Extra *Toto refers to herself in the third person, which in Japan has cute, childish connotations. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Yambala Gladiators Category:Reim Empire Category:Household Members